Gorod Krovi/Ciphers and Scrap Papers
There are 12 ciphers and 3 scrap papers in Gorod Krovi. Two ciphers are currently unsolved. Cipher #1 This cipher is written in Leet. The plaintext is as follows: "Finally the lab is almost complete. Security measures have been put in place so the chance of detection by the Americans is very unlikely. We also have several agents embedded with the staff as insurance. We will keep the individuals in stasis, on ice to speak, and continue the specimen rotation once we finish drawing more power from the drill . Oh, I almost forgot, the sequencing for the current blood samples is as follows: SSMJABR" Gorod Krovi Leet cipher BO3.jpg Cipher #2 This cipher is written in Octal. The plaintext is as follows: "Reality or Dream it is becoming harder and harder to tell. He came to me again last night while I was on my nightly walk through the countryside. He told me about the location of a book called the Kronorium. Said that Richtofen needs to acquire it if we are ever going to set things right. The book contains the location of a device called the Summoning Key. I will contact Richtofen in the morning." Gorod Krovi Octal cipher BO3.png Cipher #3 This cipher is written in Navajo code The plaintext is as follows: "Kronorium Excerpt B To allow quick travel between dimensions the Keepers created the transference device which is powered by the Aether. The Keepers have placed structures throughout the realms." Gorod Krovi Navajo cipher BO3.png Cipher #4 This cipher is a Pigpen cipher. The plaintext is as follows: "Kronorium Excerpt 654371979 Once the Great War ended with the defeat of the Apothicons, the Keepers ascended to become the wards of all universes. The surviving Apothicons were cast out, banished to the dark Aether beneath creation. After eons of exile in the dark Aether, the Apothicons evolved into twisted creatures that now bear little resemblance to their keeper brethren. The Apothicons ceaseless desire is to reenter creation to consume and corrupt all the universes. It is the Keepers that guard against these perpetual attempts to reenter creation, and guard against any beings that may have fallen under the influence of the Apothicons." Gorod Krovi Pigpen cipher BO3.png Cipher #5 This cipher is written in Zulu. The plaintext is as follows: "It was a strange flight, the plane crashed. We passed through time and space, in a way, flying over areas that shouldn't have been there. Hmm, there was no sign of any remains. I do not know where it landed, honest." Gorod Krovi Zulu cipher BO3.png Cipher #6 This cipher is a Book cipher. To decipher it, it requires the use of the Origins crew bios. The plaintext is as follows: "I know at some point in the future I will be in a situation where I put the needs of the many ahead of my own life I will save the world." Gorod Krovi Book cipher.png Origins_Dempsey_Bio_BO3.jpg Origins_Nikolai_Bio_BO3.jpg Origins_Richtofen_Bio_BO3.jpg Origins_Takeo_Bio_BO3.jpg Cipher #7 This cipher is a Transposition cipher. The plaintext is as follows: "Things to get and do: Duct tape Rope Eggs Finish reading that book Poultry Nails Saw World domination Bleach Compressor Onions Boiling water" Gorod Krovi Transposition cipher BO3.png Cipher #8 This cipher is written in Baudot code The plaintext is as follows: "In the beginning, there were only the Keeper. But then corruption of the dark Aether leached its way into the realm and twisted the minds of some of the Keepers. These Keepers turned to shadows of their former selves and eventually became the Apothicons." Gorod Krovi Baudot cipher BO3.png Cipher #9 This cipher is written in ASCII converted into numbers then converted into Roman numerals. The plaintext is as follows: "Kronorium Excerpt 349561223: The Summoning Key is one of the oldest artifacts in all creation. It was used by the first one to mix all the dimensions with life, giving each one its unique balance. Under certain circumstances, it has the ability to form bridges between dimensions allowing the transfer of life forces back and forth. It resides in the 63rd dimensions" Gorod Krovi Roman cipher BO3.png Cipher #10 This cipher is a keyed Caesar cipher using a reverse alphabet. The plaintext is as follows: "Kronorium Excerpt 27101978 The life force from the dead world allows the bearer to flow with all creation." Gorod Krovi Ceasar cipher BO3.png Scrap Papers There are three scrap papers around the map. One of them is a code written in Microsoft Macro Assembler. The other two scrap papers are data to enter in the code. Scrap Paper #1 The plaintext for the first message is as follows: "My name is Pablo or at least I think it is or was I don't know anymore. I have been locked away, held prisoner in this cell for many months by Germans scientists. They keep experimenting on me, pumping me full of some blue liquid. I think it is responsible for the repeated visions I have been having which I swear look and feel real. In this vision, my name is Pablo Marinus and I am a knight coming back from the crusades. I fight in a great battle against strange demon like creatures who are trying to devour the Earth. At one point, it appears I am doomed, trapped in the tentacles of a great three headed beast when suddenly four knights decimate it with magical elemental staves, saving me from certain death. There are otherworldly creatures that fight on our side against the demons. The creepy thing is that the sigils on their tunics resemble the one I noticed on stones here at the castle as I was being brought to my cell. I just hope I can eventually find a way to escape this place." Scrap Paper #2 The plaintext for the second message is as follows: "While I consider myself to be a brave king in battle, I will tell you my son that those four were the bravest warriors I have ever seen. I had the privilege to fight alongside them in the great battle many years ago where we defeated the creatures from beyond and the dead eaters. They disappeared after we claimed victory never to be heard from again. The last thing they told me was to build my castle here in this very location before they disappeared." Gorod Krovi scrap MA BO3.png|MASM Gorod Krovi scrap 1 BO3.png|First message. Gorod Krovi scrap 2 BO3.png|Second message. Unsolved Ciphers Gorod Krovi unsolved cipher 1 BO3.png Gorod Krovi unsolved cipher 2 BO3.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Ciphers